everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiko Hime
Tsukiko Hime is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Princess Kaguya, the protagonist of the Japanese folktale, The Tale of Princess Kaguya. This story is also known as the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. She is a Royal because her family believes heavily in following destiny, and since she is not opposed to her story, she is willing to follow it. Character Personality Tsukiko described in one word would be: oddball. Coming from the Moon, she is naturally unaccustomed to the ways of life on Earth. There are certain things that she's never had before on the Moon. For example, this is her first ever MirrorPhone, and she's always having trouble figuring it out. Sometimes she'll accidentally call someone when she's just trying to look up the best way to hold a duck on the internet. The people on the Moon aren't exactly the most technologically advanced, mostly because they rely so much on magic, much like Wonderland does. Most technology goes right over Tsukiko's head - even hair dyers, TVs, and lamps baffle this young princess. However, she takes this all in stride because she loves learning new things, especially about Earth! Because she is so unfamiliar with Ever After stuffs, especially technology, she might come off as a bit... airheaded to other fairytales. It doesn't help that she tends to treat everything in a very excitable manner, and asks enough questions to irritate just about anyone. However, Tsukiko isn't necessarily "dim-witted" because of this. Tsukiko can be quite intelligent, and her eagerness to learn allows her to pick up on things rather quickly. Her inquisitive nature is often leading her to ask questions, sometimes questions that are so random and weird and off-putting that others can only stare at her in wonder. In some ways, her quirkiness is cute, and in others ways, not so much. Something that she especially loves about Ever After, is the fashion she sees. She absolutely adores fashion, and she's always wearing the most current trends from the Moon. She is especially in love with accessories. In fact, she crafts her own jewelry whenever she has spare time. She is very good with her hands, leading her to become quite crafty and creative throughout her years. She would like to learn how to make her own clothes one day, although for now she's sticking with smaller accessories instead. When with friends, Tsukiko is friendly, bright, and curious. She's not afraid to ask any and all sort of questions she may have about the fashion in Ever After, or about why on Earth she can't find the emojis on her MirrorPhone - or, more like, what even are emojis on her MirrorPhone. The girl also has a bit of an adventurous streak to her, as she wants to explore Ever After before she eventually returns to her kingdom on the Moon. Often times, this princess can be found with her head "up in the stars" as she continually loves to stargaze and study outer space. Her deep interest in aliens has only served to add to her "oddball" reputation, and no one has had the heart to tell her that technically, she's ''the alien here - being from the Moon and all. Hobbies & Interests Fashion Tsukiko enjoys fashion very much, which can be shown in the way that she religiously follows a number of fashion blogs on Princeterest and other social medias. Although likes to sew and embroider, most of her fashion creativity goes into accessory and jewelry making. She is able to boast that she made her own crown, ring, and necklace, all from her mother's suitors' gifts no less. It wasn't as if her mother was using them, after all. As stated before, Tsukiko wears the latest trends and fashions from the Moon, although lately she's been trying to incorporate Ever After style into her outfits as well in order to fit in more. Her rather traditional mother doesn't approve of it, but Tsukiko enjoys the hybrid looks she designs. Theatre Her knack for design and her handiness with sewing and other crafts has lead her to the theatre department, where she is often times backstage with the costumes. One of her main interests is classical theatre, although she enjoys traditional theatre from her Japanese roots - Noh and kabuki being her favorites. Although she has never tried acting before, and firmly believes she isn't suited for it, Tsukiko loves watching performances, and enjoys being backstage. She is currently in the Drama Kings and Queens club as a staff member. Space Tsukiko also loves and adores anything that has to do with outer space - astronomy, stargazing, astrology, aliens, etc. etc. Although she likes to say she isn't superstitious or anything of the like, there is no doubt that Tsukiko heavily believes in astrology posts. It's her guilty pleasure. And whenever she has spare time, or just can't sleep at night, she'll go outside and watch the stars and constellations. Sometimes she'll look for aliens or UFOs, although she's a bit ditzy in the fact that she doesn't realize she technically surrounded by aliens from another planet - that being the students of Ever After High. Appearance Tsukiko has a very pale olive-toned complexion with scarlet red lips and dark brows. She has pretty silver eyes and long, curly midnight black hair. Her outfits primarily consist of dark blue, gold and white and her motifs include bamboo and moon & cloud prints. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Tale of Princess Kaguya How Does Tsukiko Come Into It? Destined to be the next Princess Kaguya, Tsukiko's origins will start with bamboo. Eventually, she'll grow to be so beautiful that five random men will try to marry her. However, after sending them away with impossible tasks, she'll manage to avoid them. Eventually, she'll return to her kingdom on the Moon. Although she would much rather stay and explore more on Earth - or perhaps even visit other planets - Tsukiko is willing to go along with her story simply because she doesn't want to hurt her mother's feelings by rebelling. Viewpoint on Destiny Tsukiko is a bit lopsided about the destiny conflict. She doesn't hate her destiny and finds nothing about it overly terrible or traumatizing, but there are just so many things she much rather do with her life besides her legacy. However, she knows how much rebelling would hurt her mother's feelings, and so Tsukiko supposes it wouldn't be a bad thing to sign her destiny after all. Because of this, Tsukiko is a Royal. Relationships Family Princess Kaguya Tsukiko's mother is Princess Kaguya. Her mother, always a naturally independent woman, raised Tsukiko as a single mother. From this experience, Tsukiko was both spoiled as being princess, only child, and heir, but she was also taught strict lessons from her mother as well. Tsukiko considers her mother to be a role model to her, and aspires to be just like her when she grows up. She can't wait until she can show her mother the many wonders of a microwave when she goes back home. Sometimes Tsukiko finds herself homesick and missing her mother and usually asks her to send homemade moonpies with each weekly letter they write to each other Friends Tsukiko, being a little odd and quirky now and again, has found it a bit hard to make friends. However, she is naturally sociable and likes to reach out to others. To her, it doesn't matter if they are Royal, Rebel, or something in between. She loves people who she can gush about the Moon to, and who are patient enough with her endless questions and the fact that she is still amazed by the technology behind cars and lamps. Panna Twardowska Both girls might hail from the same place - the Moon - but the two are quite different when it comes to personalities. Tsukiko enjoys Panna's company, knowing just how intelligent she is and thus, always opting to ask her any and all questions she might have. Usually when Tsukiko learns something new or exciting, Panna is probably the first one she's going to tell. She considers her roommate to also be one of her best friends forever after. Faline Kat Sharing enough curiosity to fill the whole of Ever After High, Faline and Tsukiko became friends due to their similar inquisitive natures. Having an affinity for cute things - especially cute Earth animals - Tsuki fell in love with Faline's feline additions, such as her ears and tail. Faline is someone who Tsukiko can go to and question about the strange things she's learning here at Ever After High, and she also loves to gush to her about her home, the Moon, to her friend as well. Celes Mochigome As opposite as opposite can be, it's a wonder how Tsukiko and Celes became friends. Tsukiko was pretty adamant about becoming friends with Celes because 1) she was also from the Moon and 2) those bunny ears were just too adorable to ignore! Although Tsuki's endless questions and talkative nature annoys Celes, the Moon princess is so excitable and ditzy and she doesn't even notice! Tsukiko would love nothing more than to bring Celes out of her shell a little bit more, but isn't quite sure how to go about it. Despite the fact that Celes can lash out at her and be harsh, Tsuki is still determined to consider Celes one of her best friends.4 Tunisia Schehera Bonding over their love for learning about other cultures, Tsukiko and Tunisia enjoy spending time together and recounting tales and memories about their respective homes. It's pretty much the only time that Tsukiko is able to sit in silence and actually ''listen - otherwise, she's a bundle of energy running around and asking questions non-stop. Tsukiko also goes to Tunisia anytime she has questions about the Ever After things that she's curious about - this includes hybrid carriages, TVs, cameras, and ovens. One day, she plans to take Tunisia to her palace on the Moon and show her around in turn. Dominique Gale TBA Tereus Yamaha TBA Angeline Patchwork TBA Lucine Moon TBA Pet Having come from the Moon, Tsukiko doesn't have a pet. Well, not one that would be allowed in the dorms in Ever After High at least. While on Earth, Tsukiko would like to get a pet rabbit because they remind her of the moon rabbits back home. Romance Tsukiko likes to joke that she's very picky when it comes to romance, just like her mother. However, she's really not. Flirt with her once and she'll probably fall for you. She is bisexual, with a preference for males. It is one of her goals to get a real "Earth" boyfriend or girlfriend while she can. Outfits Trivia * As soon as she learned how to use emojis, she has used them excessively ever since * Afraid of blenders. They're too loud. * The type to accidentally knock a pillow or stuffed animal off the bed and apologize sincerely to it while hugging it * She likes to walk around barefoot whenever she can. The texture of the ground on Earth is vastly different than that on the Moon * Her side of the dorm room has lots and lots of tiny bamboo in planters. Sometimes they turn gold whenever Tsukiko is in a particularly happy mood * Says "wif-fee" instead of "wi-fi" Quotes Notes * The name Tsukiko comes from the Japanese name meaning moon child, a reference to the fact that the original Princess Kaguya was from the moon * Her surname Hime means princess' in Japanese. ''In full, her name translates literally to '''moon child princess * Some of her accessories, her ring, pendant necklace, and bamboo branch crown, all refer to items that three of the five princes in her story had to bring to Kagyua - a jewel from a dragon's neck, cowry shell from swallows, and a jeweled branch from the island Horai, respectively Gallery tuskiko_hime_by_ameryliz-daf7tks.png|Tsukiko basic art © Ameryliz|link=http://ameryliz.deviantart.com/ Tsuki-giftart.png|Gift art © Qvarr MOON BAB.jpg|Gift art © Patchworks Inc EAH tsukaliensmeme.png|Tsuki feat. "ALIENS" meme ;; thanks to MonsooonSeasonn Tsuki-sketchbyhidden.jpeg|Tsuki headshot art © Hiddenfolk Category:Royals Category:The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs